Melting Ice
by ren-san
Summary: The ever classic Edward leaves Bella feeling fustrated plot. Hopefully, I provided some orginality to the plot. Rate M for reasons. Read and Review.


AN-This was a product of waking up from a very, very good dream and needing an outlet. Hope you enjoy.

"Good night, Dad," Bella said as she rushed up the stairs and flew through her nightly routine, only slowing down to enjoy the hot water from the showering and imagine her favorite fantasy of her and Edward. She sighed and shook her head. That was never going to happen.

She brushed her hair and walked into her bedroom, disappointed to not see Edward there waiting for her. Instead, she found a note on her bed saying that he would be back when Charlie was asleep. Bella said a quiet prayer that Charlie decided to turn in early tonight.

Bella turned on her computer and carefully reread the email the she saw from Renee this morning, before writing a response, telling her all of the inconsequential happening in Forks. As midnight approached and she worked on her Calculus, trying to pass the time until Edward showed up, she finally heard Charlie climb the stairs and go through his nightly routine before settling into his bed.

"I thought he'd never go to bed," came Edward's voice from behind her. Bella jumped and twisted in her chair. Edward chuckled. "Jumpy tonight, Bella?"

"You shouldn't sneak up on me. Scared me to death!" Bella exclaimed, feeling somewhat annoyed at her boyfriend. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her pounding heart. As she gazed at him, smiling her favorite crooked smile, her anger faded and she too smiled at him. "I missed you. I can't wait until we're married and we don't have to sneak around Charlie."

"Isabella, did I just hear you correctly? You can't wait until we're married? I never thought I'd see the day." Edward joked as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. As soon as he laid her on the bed, her heart started to speed up again. "You don't know how happy that makes me to hear that."

"I just am tired of sneaking around at night. And besides, I hate having to be separated from you every evening. And once we're married, we can do this." Bella explained before capturing his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, forgetting about Edward's fears about lack of self control.

But to her surprise, he wrapped her legs around his waist and drew her closer to him as he started kissing down her neck and the part of her chest that was exposed by her tank top. Bella gasped and moaned out his name, her hands moving to tangle themselves in his bronze hair. Edward's hand traveled down her sides and back up moving to her breasts, and Bella arched into his touch. And that's exactly where Edward came to his senses. He disentangled himself from her and got off the bed.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I got carried away."

"Edward, you did nothing wrong. Please, I don't want to stop." Bella pleaded, feeling like she was about ready to bust into flames from need. Edward shook his head slightly.

"How many times do we have to go over this? It's dangerous and we agreed to wait to try until after the wedding. Remember?" Edward said, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his hands. Bella got off the bed and walked over to him, grasping one of his hands in hers. She looked at him cautiously. "I think I'm going to go hunt. I'll be back in an hour or so."

When he opened his eyes, Bella noticed that they were nearly black. Were they like that early? He hadn't hunted in a few days, clearly. And it was her fault that they got carried away like that. "Edward, I'm so sorry. If I had known you haven't hunted in a while, I would have never-"

"This isn't your fault." Edward said, cutting her off. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before moving towards the window. "I'll be back soon. I love you."

"Love you too," Bella said before he disappeared. She laid down in bed, trying to go to sleep. She groaned as her mind kept replaying the last five minutes. He always got her so worked up. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she quietly crept down to the kitchen and opened the freezer. Behind a bag of frozen peas in the way back of the freezer, was a long, thin cylinder of ice in a plastic wrapper that Bella kept for times like this. She started making them few months ago. She tiptoed back to her room and lay down on her bed.

Bella took of her clothing slowly, stopping when she was in just her underwear. She ran her hands over her breasts, where Edward's cold ones had been only minutes before. Finally she slid down her panties and her fingers caressed her slick folds, before taking the ice and running it along her center, shivering as it sent a heavenly chill though her, reminding her of her Edward.

Bella gasped as she felt the cold enter her and stretch her fully. She sighed in contentment and pulled the ice out before thrusting in. Pretending it was Edward, she set a fast pace, soft gasps and moans emitting from her.

"Edward," she moaned, trailing her other hand down her body, imagining Edward cold hand leaving a path of fire down her body, and stopping at her clit to rub it in time with her thrusts. Her hips left the bed, bucking against her hand. Bella closed her eyes, and she could see Edward's face above her, pounding into with her intense concentration. "Oh god. Edward, please."

Soon, her back was arched high off the bed, hips raised and bucking wildly, her breaths coming in fast pants and her heart was beating like a hummingbirds. Her orgasm crashed through her, sending delicious waves of hot euphoria through her. Bella managed to control the scream that tried to escape, but she could not fight the loud moaned that admitted from her, deep in her throat. She collapsed against her bed, gasping for air, and she removed the half melted ice.

A few minutes later, after she recovered, Bella redressed and started to cross her room. Her legs were wobbly after the intensity of her climax and they started to give out from under her. She prepared herself to meet the floor, but instead, a pair of cold arms caught her. Bella turned around in the arms and saw Edward there, and she looked away before he could see her face turn red.

"How long have you been there?" Bella asked, afraid of what he'd say.

"Once you came back to you came back to your room with that." Edward said motioning toward the plastic filled with ice and water. He sounded slightly uncomfortable. But something was mixed in with his voice. Lust? 'Of course, he's a normal teenage boy after all.' Bella thought. "I only went to the forest across the street. I wanted to stay as close as possible."

"Are you ashamed of me now?" Bella asked, feeling insecure. Edward had kept all the Victorian morals that were instilled in him before he was changed, and she had a feeling that people in the early 1900's had an opinion on masturbation.

"Oh, Bella, you silly girl. No." Edward assured her, wrapping his arms around her. "But I must ask. How did you get the idea for this?"

"Do you remember a few months ago, when I stayed over at you house and we got carried away a little bit?" Bella asked, embarrassed to even be having this conversation with Edward. He nodded and she drew a deep breath before continuing. "Well, after you left to hunt, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper came and talked me. You're family really does have no secrets. Anyway, they told me of ways that I could take care of myself. And I got curious and did a little research online. And that's where I found the idea for the ice."

Her blush grew brighter as she told him the story. Edward smirked a little. "I Think I'm going to have some words with my loving siblings."

"No, Edward, they were just trying to help." Bella pleaded.

"I know. I was going to thank them. Maybe now, you won't be so impatient for what happens on our honeymoon." He said with a chuckle. Edward led her to the bed. "You should sleep now."

"But I'm not tired." She lied. In truth, she was worn out, but she didn't want to sleep. Edward didn't believe her though. Bella was a horrible liar. He began to hum her lullaby and it wasn't long until she slipped into the awaiting clutches of unconsciousness.

AN-How was it? Review please.


End file.
